His Dirty little Secret
by lilvi0r
Summary: Things get complicated when Peyton’s birthday gift for Mac coincides with Adam’s out of work activities. SLASH!


Title: His Dirty Little Secret

Author: Lilvi0r

Summary: Things get complicated when Peyton's birthday gift for Mac coincides with Adam's out of work activities. SLASH!

Warning: Dirty slashy sex.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

It was late Friday afternoon and Adam was nervous. He was always nervous before he met a new client. His work at the lab was almost finished, he only had to write up his results ready for presentation in court, and then he had four days off. Sort of. A decent sized apartment in the center of New York City cost an awful lot more to rent than a part-time lab tech made, so Adam had taken up a second – far more lucrative – job, doing something else he loved.

He'd started out through an escort agency, and had found that the attention of older men made him feel pretty good about himself. Once he got into it, he was surprised to find the experience somewhat addictive; the thrill of being used by men in positions of power, the general excitement of no-strings sex, and best of all; no one at work knew about it. It was his dirty, thrilling, little secret.

Now, if he thought about it, he was a full-on prostitute. This afternoon he'd taken a call from his pimp, Stefan – not some shady gangster, but a very reputable lawyer – who'd asked if he was available that evening for a new client. Apparently that new client was a respectable City official whose wife wanted to watch. That certainly wasn't a first, many of the men who wanted a young studenty-looking rent-boy, had wives who got off on seeing them together. Naturally Adam had agreed, and Stefan had texted him the time, location and fee. Depending on what a person wanted to do the part-time lab tech, the prices ranged from two-hundred dollars for a simple escort with subtle displays of affection, all the way to eight-hundred for the 'anything goes' package. Tonight's couple had opted for the latter. Of the eight-hundred dollars he would collect from the couple, Adam would get to take home six-hundred and forty after giving Stefan his cut. That was almost half a month's rent. Sometimes he even got tips; once, an English politician had given him fifteen hundred for letting him do some quite perverted things.

Thinking about sex was making Adam horny; he looked around him, his eyes resting on the tall figure of Detective Flack in his sharp, tight-fitting suit. He found himself wondering what would turn a heart-throb like that on. Thought about what he'd let Flack do to him… He shook the thoughts out of his head, too distracted to notice Danny standing right behind him.

"You done with that report yet?" The sudden voice in his ear made Adam jump in his seat. "Or are you too busy daydreaming?" There was a suggestive note in Danny's voice, almost as if he knew where Adam's thoughts had been headed.

Adam turned around and found himself face-to-face with the toned, smart-mouthed CSI. He could smell Danny's skin, he was that close. How would that skin feel against his lips? Would Danny be gentle or rough? Or perhaps an intense combination of both…

"Sorry, uh, here." He handed the paper off, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. "I'm all finished up here." He stood and pressed past Danny, deliberately making as much contact as possible, and thanking, silently, the designers of loose-fitting lab coats.

-

"The Grand Valencia, please." Peyton's speech was remarkably unslurred despite the three bottles of champagne they'd shared. The taxi driver nodded and turned his back to the couple.

"Why are we going to a hotel?" Mac asked, smiling at Peyton's sober act. He was definitely feeling the effect of the drink, so it stood to reason that someone with Peyton's body mass must be even more inebriated.

"That's where the rest of your birthday present is going to happen." Peyton giggled and tapped the side of her nose.

The hotel was less than ten minutes away, so neither of them had the opportunity to sober up before they reached the room where two more bottles of champagne were chilling on ice. Whilst Mac picked up the first bottle and set to about working the cork out, Peyton wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, kissing the back of his shoulders through his shirt. As the cork popped from the bottle, she undid the buttons of his shirt, their arms coordinated enough not to tangle as Mac poured two glasses of the expensive champagne. Mac turned within her arms, his shirt falling open, and offered Peyton one of the glasses.

"So, what's this present you've got for me?" He smiled, kissing her and resting a hand on her slim waist.

Peyton looked up into Mac's eyes, his pupils were dilated, although whether with passion or drink it was impossible to tell. She was nervous; either Mac would appreciate the gift, or he would be horrified, she was hoping the champagne would limit the chance of the latter.

"It's something a bit different." She whispered, kissing his neck and sliding his shirt off his shoulders. "How open minded would you say you are?" She traced the shapes of the scars on his taught, muscled chest, looking up at him through thick dark eyelashes.

"I'd say I'm a very open-minded kind of guy." He grinned at her, becoming steadily more aroused by the mystery of what she'd planned. When it became clear that Peyton wasn't going to be forthcoming with an explanation, he raised his glass. "To surprises." He toasted, tipping the drink back in one go.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

-

Stefan had instructed Adam to wear plain old jeans and a t-shirt, and to make his way to room number 374 in the Grand Valencia shortly after eleven thirty pm. So here he was, heart hammering in his chest, trying to imagine who would be on the other side of that door. As of yet, he hadn't suffered any form of abuse in this job, but Adam was a smart young man, he knew that with every new client there came a risk. It certainly wasn't unheard of for a man to pay for sex with another man and then panic and kill him to cover up the shameful act. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, adrenaline fizzing in his veins.

The door was opened by a tall, elegant woman in a long evening gown. For a heart-stopping moment Adam was certain he recognized her, but he felt that way with a lot of the people he met in this line of work, it always turned out to be nerves. The moment passed and he followed her gesture to step into the room, where his heart stopped again.

"Hey Boss." The words seemed to fall out of his mouth, as if this was a normal day at the lab.

Mac's eyes narrowed and he was about to ask if this was some kind of joke: after they'd heard the knock at the door, Peyton had quickly and excitedly explained that she'd hired someone to broaden his sexual experiences. Mac had been a little taken aback, but overall he had to say he was curious.

When the door opened and he saw Adam standing there, his first thought was that he'd been set up, but somehow it didn't seem like such a surprise to find out Adam was turning tricks. Adam was perfect for the job; he was attractive, had substantial 'daddy issues', and was far too trusting for his own good. Every instinct in Mac's body told him to send Adam home and try to forget this whole incident, but for some reason he could not get the image of the younger man naked beneath him out of his head.

"Adam." Mac nodded in greeting, pouring a third glass of champagne and handing it to the surprised man.

"You… know each other?" Peyton seemed concerned that her plan wasn't quite going the way she'd expected.

"Adam works at the lab." Mac explained, tilting her face up towards his, "But I don't think that's going to be a problem." He kissed her lips, then turned towards Adam, raising an eyebrow as if asking permission.

Adam wondered if maybe he was dreaming this, it all seemed too good to be true. He sipped at his drink and looked at the couple before him, Mac looked so hot with his shirt off, and his girlfriend wasn't bad looking – for a woman.

"How do you wanna do this?" He asked, looking between them.

"Well," Peyton kissed Mac on the cheek, then stepped back from him, "I'm going to sit over here in the corner, Mac's in charge." Then she sat on the pink padded chair and did a good job of blending into the background.

Mac held out a hand to Adam who stepped forward and took it, letting himself be pulled closer to the older man. It seemed so natural when Mac slid his fingers around the back of Adam's neck and gently eased him into a kiss, their lips softly pressed together, both tasting of champagne and trepidation.

Adam couldn't help a moan escaping; he'd pictured this so many times, and now that the fantasy was reality the only way he could calm himself was by imagining it was still fantasy. He lightly touched his fingers to Mac's chest, trying to commit every detail of the experience to memory.

Mac had accepted that this was going to happen, and he was damn well going to enjoy it; he deepened the kiss, letting their tongues touch and sweep over each other. He pulled back to grip the hem of Adam's t-shirt, tugging it upwards, Adam obediently raised his arms over his head and allowed the fabric to be peeled off. Once they were both topless they reignited the kissing, chests flush against each other. Mac's breath caught in his throat when Adam pressed his hips against his own; they were both clearly very aroused, but the younger man almost seemed to be losing control, becoming desperate. In order to make this last as long as possible, Mac gripped his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Take it easy." He whispered, stroking Adam's face and turning towards the bed. He climbed onto the thick mattress and then gestured for Adam to join him.

Adam knelt astride Mac's legs and they resumed kissing, but this time he stopped before he could get too excited. He sat back, trailing his hands down Mac's chest and abdomen until they rested on his belt buckle, he looked up briefly, just to make sure he wasn't over-stepping the mark. Mac had leant back on his elbows, his eyes fixed on Adam's fingers, when he raised his eyes to meet Adam's, he gave him the smallest of nods. _Do it._

Adam found that this was significantly easier now that he wasn't looking directly at his boss's face; he deftly undid the belt, then the fly, then slid the smart black pants down over Mac's hips. His breathing had sped up considerably, and once Mac had kicked his pants off completely Adam rested his hand on the soft fabric of his underpants, feeling the shape of a straining erection. He looked up once more, his thumb rubbing the shaft through the underpants. Mac's eyes were closed and he was groaning with pleasure, arching his back slightly to maximize the contact. Adam tucked his fingers under the waistband and freed the engorged organ, he pumped it a few times with a loose fist, then guided it into his mouth, massaging the end with his tongue.

Mac tried to suppress a growl at the intense sensation of Adam's hot mouth around him, but it was impossible. The young lab tech was clearly very practiced at this, his tongue was strong and knew its way around a cock, the muscles of his cheeks and throat worked with a peristaltic motion that was inimitable. Mac risked a look down, convinced that the sight of Adam's face would send him over the edge. Fortunately only the top of his head was visible; Mac shifted his weight onto one elbow and used the spare hand to caress Adam's hair. In a smooth motion, Adam lowered his face right into Mac's groin, taking the whole thing into his mouth and throat so that his lips were pressed against pubic hair. Mac leaned his head back and groaned loudly.

"Stop." He commanded, disappointed that he had to leave the warmth, but determined not to waste this opportunity by climaxing too early.

Adam looked up, well aware that he hadn't done anything wrong, he had a good idea what was going to happen next.

"Get undressed." Mac sounded out of breath, his chest was flushed red with heat. Adam complied quickly, he hadn't bothered with underpants; the discomfort was an easy trade-off for speed.

Mac knelt up and grabbed Adam by the shoulders, almost throwing him back down on the bed. He wondered briefly which way would be the most gratifying, and quickly decided that he wanted to see the younger man's face while they were together. Adam instinctively spread his legs and raised his hips a little, biting his lip as he felt the hot wet tip of Mac's cock pressing gently against his entrance.

Mac had the fleeting feeling that he was probably only one of many men to have done this to Adam, but he overcame the guilt by telling himself he was probably the only one who actually cared about him. He pushed forward, the friction overcome by the lubricating effect of Adam's saliva still coating him. Supporting himself on his hands, Mac pushed forward, never taking his eyes off the flushed face beneath him. Once he was fully sheathed, Mac leaned down and kissed him.

Adam wrapped his legs around Mac's, positioning them for a deeper penetration. He cried out in pleasure as Mac hit his prostate, his hands balled into fists either side of his head. Mac gripped his wrists and gently bit the exposed flesh of Adam's neck as the younger man turned his head. As they moved together they generated heat, skin becoming slick with sweat, both panting for breath. Mac was well aware that he was leaving a bruise on Adam's throat, he licked salty sweat from the skin and sucked at the pulse all the while pounding in and out of the tight heat.

Adam loved the feeling of being completely dominated, he couldn't move now even if he wanted to. His wrists were being pressed hard into the mattress, his head pinned down by Mac's face in his neck. He moaned loudly at the thick pressure within him; a large part of his job was being able to hold off his own pleasure until the customer had climaxed, but he had been known to lose control in the past. He tried to speak, to warn the older man that he wasn't going to be able to hold it in, but all that came out were gasps and groans.

Mac didn't need a verbal warning; he could tell by the erratic thrashing beneath him that Adam was on the verge, the expression on his face was almost pained and his eyes were watering. Rather than ease off on him, Mac kissed his mouth and used the last of his energy to put as much power as he could behind deep hard thrusts until Adam threw his head back and cried out. His hips bucked and muscles clenched even tighter around Mac's shaft. The orgasm that tore through Mac's groin was so powerful that he saw stars for a second or two. He had to fight the urge to collapse his arms and just fall down on the younger body beneath him. He took all his weight onto one side, sliding out of Adam's body with a wet feeling. Lying on his side, Mac raised a hand and softly caressed the lab tech's face.

"That was awesome." Adam breathed, his eyes shut. He wished he could fall asleep there with Mac's gentle fingers touching his face, but unlike Mac, Adam was still very much aware that they weren't the only people in the room. Reluctantly, he rolled away, grabbing a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiping the mess from his stomach. He looked up at Peyton who was already standing, retrieving a substantial wad of notes from her purse. He got off the bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor, turning them the right way out, then putting them on and looking around for his t-shirt.

Mac felt he should say something, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly he felt dirty. He watched with a faint disgust as Adam took his money from Peyton and left without looking back.

"I shouldn't have done that." He growled the moment the door was closed.

"Why not?" Peyton asked, unzipping her dress and sitting on the edge of the bed. "We're all consenting adults, you _clearly_ enjoyed it." It was hard to tell if that was smugness or bitterness in her smile.

How could she possibly understand? Adam was fragile, damaged, and they'd just basically encouraged him to continue doing this, to continue letting men fuck him for money. Of course he'd enjoyed it, but that enjoyment was telling him more about himself than he was willing to accept.

"He's just a kid, he doesn't know what he's doing." Mac lay back and pulled a sheet over himself.

"I was guaranteed he was over twenty-one-" Peyton was getting defensive, that bloody lab got in the way of _everything_, why couldn't she have gotten one of the other thousands of rent-boys in New York?

"I'm not talking about age." The champagne had worn off, probably been worked off in all the activity. "He's… young for his age."

"You know what, shall we just forget about it?" Peyton snapped. "He only cost eight hundred dollars, I'll get you something expensive for your next birthday." The sarcasm in her voice told him that this conversation was over.

Peyton switched off the lamp and they eventually fell asleep, back to back.

End!

A/N: Not sure about the ending there… This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I do have a whole story in my head, I guess I'll see just how much interest this generates, then make an informed decision about writing up the rest. Is it just me, or does Adam make a wonderful insatiable slut?


End file.
